


Ephemeral Happiness

by Nezuko_hmmph



Category: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezuko_hmmph/pseuds/Nezuko_hmmph
Summary: a short story between King Arthur meeting his newborn son.
Relationships: Guinevere/Arthur Pendragon| Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on fanfic by 00Altair called Fate Magnus Bellum, while the story mainly focused on Jeanne and Arthur and many others, Arthur's backstory in the FMB fanfic is quite interesting, vast and really good considering the official one does not or seem to be limited and seems to be mirroring Artoria's backstory which in my opinion sounds lazy and boring. I used my *cough*illegal*cough* creative liberty to write the part where Guinevere gave birth to their son, I seemingly have 0 knowledge in birth but I looked up some reference. I'm so sorry I screwed up, this is the first fanfic I have written in almost five years.
> 
> Edit: Also, I would edit some parts that I find rather lacking and adding some parts that needed to be added, I also tried to do my research but I will continue digging, I also would appreciate some constructive criticism as well. 
> 
> I do not own the Fate Franchise nor the original fanfiction, Fate Magnus Bellum.

The atmosphere was tense in the room. A young woman who was in her late teens the to early twenties was at the end of the bed in a hunched position. Wearing a thin tunic that covers her entire body, her rosy complexion riddled with Sweat beads everywhere. Her face scrunched with sheer pain and concentration from the contractions she's having, lying upward whilst groaning in sheer agony, she was grabbing a rope tied at the edge of the bedpost while breathing heavily. She had been in labor for almost six hours, as her belly grew larger and larger in the past few months she had been inside the birthing room away from the eyes of people for the past month. Only the maids, court ladies sometimes Merlin and even her husband Arthur would be permitted to enter, Arthur often accompanied her since her stomach had grown immensely and morning sickness has been impeding her duties as the Queen prompting her to be absent and her subjects were fair and understood her condition and let the rest do her bidding for her, Arthur gently ran his fair fingers up and down her belly and placing his head on her stomach and feeling his unborn child move around and kick, even had a loving conversation on what their child would look like. Either way, their child would be wonderful and would be loved by many.

There are moments where the Queen would sing a lullaby while sitting in a comfortable position awaiting her birth while looking up the starry night sky and feeling the gentle night breeze. The same way her mother would do when she was still inside her womb.

Guinevere Pendragon, Queen of Camelot is expecting an heir soon and here she is. Wisps of her white, long hair were tousled and the rest were in a single, messy braid. Her maids and midwife were preparing for the birth. It was hectic inside the room as Guinevere groaned in pain, gripping the ropes above while lying on her back on the bed taking deep breaths as the contraction started increasing waning on the side of her stomach and her back, the midwife-assisted her and bunched up her tunic revealing her bloated belly, one of the maids rubbed oil and ointment around hoping to relieve the Queen. Guinevere breathed much faster and panting, the pain was getting intense and before long her water broke. The curtains were closed down, the incense was liting up to keep her relaxed as if it was going to help her while she was in intense labor. Guinevere closed her eyes and the maids started praying and scurrying around carrying a basin with warm water, she shifted a bit as the midwife who was in front of her pressed her lower abdomen gently trying to feel where the head or feet of the baby inside is. While Guinevere moaned in agony as a sharp and intense pain waved through her lower abdomen and back causing her to cry in pain trying to shift to comfortable positions to somehow alleviate the pain.

"My Queen, calm down and breath in" she instructed as the midwife gently massaged her abdomen before telling her to push. "Now, push".  
Guinevere did as she was told and shakily breaths before using her strength to push out her child. Once more, this time, she took long, deep breaths before gathering all of her strength but we exhaled loudly before moaning in pain, "it hurts." She silently cried, "I can't do it, I really can't". Her hands were scrunching her tunic intensely before another pair of hands holding the Queen's tight and shakey grip.  
"You shouldn't give up now My Queen," one of the noble ladies comforted as she gave endless encouragement to her before Guinevere gathered more strength and determination to bring this child to the world, not letting the pain and the contraction stop her. On top of that, she wanted to see her husband, the King of Knights to hold his newborn.  
She's not letting the painful contractions deter her, Guinevere let out a piercing scream, tears, and sweat streaming down her face while arching her upper body backward to give a harder push before feeling her lower abdomen burn, she felt a burning sensation below causing her to breathe heavily and rapidly.  
The midwife looked up with sheer joyous expression as the words a new mother would hear, "just a little more my Lady, the head is coming out".  
A wave of pain swept in as she felt the intense crowning sensation ran through her accompanied by a yelp. Not only in pain but determined to bring her child to the world. That's all that matters.

"Aargh," she cried as she felt half of its head out before the midwife gently pulled the head. Simultaneously, Guinevere's effort in pushing and the midwife's gentle but skilled hands managed to pull the baby out of her completely much to her relief and surprise, it was as if a load of weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.  
The cry of the baby echoed the entire room like music to the ears, especially for the relieved Guinevere. "It's a healthy baby boy Your Majesty" the midwife announced joyously and the women in the room rejoiced and breathed in relief before helping up with cleaning and treating her now deflated stomach with ointment and a poultice.  
The other midwife carried the baby while Guinevere closed her eyes to catch her breath, a few moments later, Guinevere opened her eyes slightly seeing her child now being cleaned and washed off fluids before being wrapped in a clean, white, linen blanket before giving him to her.

  
Guinevere felt the placenta being pulled off of her but her mind was somewhere else mostly cradling her new-born son, "hey there" she whispered to the child only for him to scrunch his face and make a hushing sound which awed her and cuddled him closer. "Where is this?" she whispered to her newborn baby boy, it has been ten months living inside her, the morning sickness and sometimes stresses she had put Merlin and even Arthur while carrying him was paid off. "Did you like it inside? Yeah, it's been ten months while you're inside mama.," she uttered lowly while the baby cooed in return and continued cradling him and latching his small mouth to her exposed breast. Guinevere brushed wisps of her hair in the way to not let her infant be irritated by the loose strands.

She took the time to admire the creature she was cradling in her arms, almost ten months he had been inside her, and each month her stomach stretches that rivals a full moon, even Merlin would tease her that she seemed to resemble a turnip at mere seven months much to her chagrin. 

His beady eyes opened revealing the color green, like an emerald. Like the rolling hills that she would look outside from the castle window, same color as her husband's. Wispy, matted white hair just a few shades darker than her own. What a beautiful blessing. The young woman leaned and kissed his forehead as she held him closer. 

  
The moment was interrupted when a knock was heard on the door, one of the noble ladies opened it and on the other side was none other than her husband, Arthur, the women excused themselves but not before bowing and leaving the room for the two's privacy. He rushed to where he is and glanced down the sleeping bundle in his wife's arms as he cuddled with his son and leaned his head forward the child, their foreheads touching each other before muttering a prayer of thanks and turned to Guinevere, "Lucius". He said, "his name will be Lucius". The name means "light". Guinevere glanced down and kept the sleeping child close and heard him make a small sound prompting her to chuckle and looked at Arthur, "look, he has your nose" to which he responded with a smile and chuckled before leaning in and kissing her forehead.

For now, Arthur wishes to be with his wife and son, taking a short respite from his duties as the King of Britain, taking the moment of spending some time with the two most important people in his life he could ever ask for. He was thankful his wife made it through the labor, his son was born healthy and has his whole life ahead of him. He could never ask for more.


	2. Author's note

Hello guys. I was hoping on keeping this only a one shot story of King Arthur but since this fanfic is a fragment of one part in Arthur's life based on another big fanfiction, Fate Magnus Bellum by 00Altair.   
There's one request that I wanted to do for a long time and it's when Arthur spent some quality time with his son, Lucius.   
In the story, it's loosely based on Fate/Prototype and Fate/Apocrypha with elements of Fate Prisma Ilya, F/Zero and El Melloi. In this story as well, the original female Mordred is Arthur's "son"(daughter) and has an intimate and loving relationship with Guinevere unlike the fate adaptation (we don't have much info sadly).   
Also Jeanne D'Arc is Arthur's master in the fanfic. 10/10 I'd highly recommend


End file.
